


Dean Winchester one shot collection

by coalbee



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mixed - Freeform, XReader, one shots, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalbee/pseuds/coalbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of prompt inspired one shots involving the reader. A very mixed variety. All criticism welcome.<br/>Coalbee X</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Νο one needs to know"

I do not own these characters.

Readers P.o.V

I glanced down at my hands before inspecting my bloody work. It was sick. I was sick. But I didn't care. The man hung from the curtain rail, spread eagled with the help of some chairs. His lower stomach had a deep slash, a bloody mess pouring out, staining what ever was below. A pole ran down through the back of his neck , emerging the other side only to pierce his chest, pushing his head up as he is forced to look at the cross hanging above him. Gagged by his own surgically removed intestine, his soul was trapped, enslaved in silence, no choose but to realise where being a sinner had gotten him. 

I should feel disgusted with my self, scared of my creativity, self hatred. But I felt nothing but pure content as I stood there looking into his dirty, glazed eyes. I didn't feel evil or crazy, I didn't need help. It was his fault, he brought it on him self. Street harassment and stalking. He followed me home not realising how much I wanted to let lose; nor how much anger a hunter can keep in whilst in times like these. I played with him, enjoyed those sweet moments of truth before a death, when the victims shows who they really are. Not that I would admit it.  Here I stood, no better than the monsters I hunt with out a care in the world. Silence, that's all there was, silence and the steady beat of my heart. 

The quietude broke as footsteps echoed from out in the hallway, slowly but surely closing in. I hadn't cleared the scene, I was still here and so was the evidence of my murder. Panic rose up heavy in my chest, forcing out the air in my lungs. The prospect of getting caught was too much. To be known as a killer, publicly shamed and put on death road. Too many scenarios ran through my head, setting me of balance, they couldn't find me like this. I felt my feet fall from underneath me, heard the smash of a vase upon me; but I never felt the fall or the glass cutting into my skin. What happened to my calm. My vision swirled, I had no alibi, no excuse.  I could always kill them but get into a deeper mess. Winded by my own mind I just waited for the inevitable. 

After what seemed like forever the door creaked open. My eyes had become so adjusted to the dark that the unexpected and unwanted light sent my mind on another whirlwind. The burst of light stung my eyes, only to be blocked by a fairly large figure. He waited for my sight to become clear before shutting to door begins him and switching the light switch.  
"(Y/N)" he paused looking at the body hanging behind you, his face expressionless, "what have you done?" Dean didn't look me in the eye but remained unmoved in the closed door way just looking. He wasn't meant to find out, any one but him.

"He tried to hurt me," I replied. Short and to the point.   
"You mutilated his body (Y/N). You could have just shot him, heck you could have just sent him away, you were clearly strong enough. Jeez (Y/M) , this is some messed up crap, why?"  
"You wouldn't understand Dean, your so righteous and, God, good enough for Michael. You wouldn't get my thinking."

"Try me" he looked me in the eye with a solemn glare. It would have been easier if this was Sam.   
"Ugh you don't get it. I have so much anger cooped up inside me and I needed to let it out. First yellow eyes, Lilith, I mean come on, now angels and fucking lucifer. I couldn't take it Dean. I hate them. All of them. And letting it all out, on this man, felt good. I could 'fantasise' it was them. Take it all out on him. All the fear, pain , suffering - everything. And now I , as sick as it sounds - feel better." 

"Ok" he whispered. By now I had tears in my eyes and all he could say was ok. What the hell is that supposed to mean. 

"We need to clean up and get rid of the body" he muttered, clear disgust and disappointment dances in his eyes and maybe a bit of envy. 

We both move silently and efficiently. Cleaning, wiping finger prints etcetera. It was my job to dismantle the body. I shoved it into the boos of the impala before we drove of to find his new resting place. 

We came to a clearing at the edge of a forest, deep enough to be hidden but also not a trek from Dean's baby. Both of us stood there, watching the flames dance on his still body, listening to the cracking of wood and the song of crickets.   
I broke the comfortable silence, "you won't tell any one, will you?"  
He laughed and shook his head, "No one needs to know."

A/n : Hai, that turned out longer than I thought. So , how was my first ever go at a one shot. Creative criticism and new ideas welcome.  Stick around for chapter 2:"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"  
Coalbee X


	2. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean have fun in the rain. 
> 
> Just a filler chapter as I haven't finished the actual one. 
> 
> Coalbee x

We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain. 

A clap of thunder echoed throughout the night whilst heavy raindrops danced on the hood of the impala. Tonight the skies were awake; they sent gushes of wind racing through the trees and cast down the odd bolt of lightning. Droplets of water raced down the windscreen blurring your image of the empty road ahead. The grey Tarmac was lined with tall pine trees which were being tossed about by the wind. A growl of thunder rolled in the distance. 

You and Dean drove alone through the wilderness of North America. You weren't sure if you had yet to pass the boarder into Canada, but the further you went the more the rain seemed to fall. The two of you had come out for a bunch of murders, after finding no supernatural leads, and the police having caught a man with a stomach full of human and a matching, worn, shoe you both called it a day. Cases like this made you realise that not all your problems can be blamed on the undead, the damned and even the divine. It brought the horrifying reality that people who live like you, are that same species as you, the people you save and walk with along the street can dissent into cold, heartless murderers. Some jobs were best left to the police and some people should go to hades. It was a dark thought so you pushed it out of your mind and focused on the melodic patter of rain. 

Dean sat in the drivers seat, tapping along to 'Back in Black' by ACDC on the steering wheel. "Hey Dean, let's pull over, there's a lay-by just down there" he smirked and put a playful hand on your leg, " what ever for my sweet?" He chimed. You lay a light hit on his upper arm " not for what your thinking, I just thought you might needed a brake from driving ".    
He rolled his eyes , "me and baby are fine, she drives a dream. what'd you really want to pull over for?"  
You and Dean weren't dating, well not technically. You had the odd kiss and flirted but it was all play to embarrass Sam. Dean with his apple green eyes, freckles and blond-ish hair and you, a standard looking hunter that excelled in hand to hand and knife play. 

"Umm." Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment.   
"Seriously though, it's pouring out. What the hell you hardly go outside. "  
"I just like the rain, it's comforting. And baby is a bit stuffy"  
"So let me get this straight: we're in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"  
"Well, when you put it like that."

You reached the lay-by and Dean pulled over. " The thing I do for you".   
You slipped out of the car leaving behind your coat and walked into the trees. They were quite finely laid out. Artificial as they stood in orderly lines. You looked up through the trees to the grey clouds. The rain was heavy on your chest, shunting along with your breathing. You wondered wether Dean had gotten his lazy ass out of the car. A pair of firm hand slipped around your waist pulling you close, adrenaline and hunter reflex kicked in as you spin round and kick mud and rain water at them. Dean's face was hilarious. He stood there like a drowned rat, his coat was oversized, the sleeves past his arms (must be Sam's) mud clung to his clothes whilst water dripped off. You stood there, studying his apple green eyes when a wet blast soaked your jeans. You gasped at him in disbelief before laughing and sending another puddle in his direction. 

The next hour consisted of hiding behind trees, running, and gradually getting more and more wet. By the time you got back to the bunker you both were shaking. Your head pounded and your nose was burning up. The both of you ill you went straight to deans room to snuggle. Sam's face when he returned from God knows what was almost, almost, as funny as Dean's. 

A/n: this was very rushed and in all trueness I didn't actually have an ending. It's quite clique, I apologise. I am writing another, more exciting, one but it is taking time. I just needed to update. Any one have any prompts?   
Coalbee x


End file.
